


I can show you the world

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Shining, shimmering, splendid.





	I can show you the world

Our tale begins in Benjy Fenwick's house or should I say getaway mansion? His girlfriend Gabrielle Delacour is visiting for the weekend.

Benjy smiled. "You want another firewhiskey, don't you; my love?"

Gabrielle frowned. "I 'ave 'ad too many as it is, no more for me."

Benjy smirked. "Since when do you say no to another firewhiskey?"

Gabrielle said, "Zis lifestyle 'as beaten it out of me. All of ze parties and drinking is too much for me, mon amour."

Benjy beamed, "Hey, no need to pretend to be something you're not. I can show you the world, we don't have to stay in one spot forever; my love."

Gabrielle grinned. "I'd like to visit my family in Paris."

Benjy whispered, "Maybe another day, but for now let's just enjoy our peaceful Sunday."

Gabrielle sighed. "Zat sounds divine, mon amour. Let's do zat."


End file.
